


Prince Albert

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dry Sex, M/M, Mentions of blow jobs, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, cock piercings, dick slapping (idk), dom!liam, pain!kink, sub!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>If you don't have anything else to do, could you make one where one of the boys with a Pain!kink gets a penis piercing. Please. You don't have to do it, just when you have time for it.</p><p>Ok, so I'd like to have Zayn getting the piercing and Liam 'supporting' him, but because you're a Larry account you could also write it with Harry already having one and Louis being interested and having a pain!kink wanting one as well and yes, I would definitely want smut after that, because hell the one that gets pierced gets horny as hell and maybe with the smut then even a little more pain kink, like slapping, spankink and twisting nipples.<br/>And of course take as long as you need to.<br/>You're welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Albert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatezianourryshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatezianourryshipper/gifts).



> This was betad (Did I even spell that right?) By Lexi, Emma, and Hope; three of my many awesome betas. Thanks girls!

"I think I should get this one. What do you think, Li?" Zayn snuggled into Liam's side and pointed at a shiny ring in a foam cock's head. He turned the screen of his phone so Liam could see the picture.

"It's going to be yours; if you like it, you should get it," Liam mumbled mindlessly, tapping away at his phone. During a brief second, his eyes tore away from his phone screen and at Zayn's. He shrugged and retreated back to his mobile.

Zayn smiled at him, then at the stainless steel Prince Albert piercing on his phone.

Liam tilted Zayn's phone back towards him and looked at the piercing a second time, "It would suit you."

"You think so?" Zayn asked softly.

"Definitely," Liam confirmed with a small smile.

Zayn's grin widened as he nodded in confirmation in Liam's side. Yeah, He would get this one.

"I still don't understand why you want one, though," Liam said, in a confused tone. It wasn't something he had ever thought about, but it was apparent that Zayn had.

"Harry said it promotes stronger orgasms. And Louis said it feels amazing."

Liam laughed. "I don't even want to know how that topic came up."

"We were watching this show about sex and emergency rooms. One of the stories involved a dick piercing, and I said it sounded cool. That's when Harry made his commentary. Don't worry, we don’t just sit around discussing the pros and cons of piercing our dicks,” Zayn joked.

"I said I didn't want to, know but thanks anyway. When do you think you'll get it done?"

"I don't know. It says on the site that it takes at least two weeks to heal."

"Jesus, does it say how bad it will hurt?" Liam questions.

"No. Harry said it didn't hurt at all when he got his. But you know he's a sadistic masochist."

"That's true. I can’t see how it wouldn’t be painful."

"But his healed normally, he even recommended his guy."

"Well if Harry trusts him then he's probably a good choice," Liam reasoned.

Zayn nodded, "Yeah, that’s what I was thinking."

"Do you know what the guy's name is?" Liam queried.

"Erm..." Zayn scrolled down his text messages from Harry. His thumb came to a halt when he found it. "Adam."

"Alright then, make an appointment or whatever."

"Should I really go through with this?" Zayn asked, like he wasn’t sure this was happening.

"Whatever you want, babe. It honestly wouldn't be a problem if you got one."

"But-" Zayn began before he was cut off by Liam.

"Z, shut up and make an appointment, and I'll blow you as soon as it's healed," Zayn sighed at Liam's aggravated tone. That did sound enticing...

~ ~ ~

"Harry's a fucking liar," Zayn grumbled as he lay on the recliner. Liam just laughed at him.

"You know Harry has a thing for pain. Once, I walked in on them; Louis' nails actually drew blood. When his hands weren't on his back, they'd be yanking his hair. It was horrifying," Liam shuddered at the memory, as if it was too much.

"I'm going to kill him," Zayn muttered darkly. The ice he was holding to his crotch was doing very little to help the ache. He wanted so badly to take the piercing out and let it close, but he also knew Liam would gripe about how he made a big deal out of wanting this, only to give up on it.

"I can't believe we have to wait two to four weeks for it to heal," Liam groaned impatiently.

"I can't believe I might have to pee sitting down," Zayn moaned.

"Hey, now the nice woman told you with practice, you'll be able to pee normally," Zayn scowled at Liam's attempt to lighten the mood.

"At least it won't hurt." He prayed.

* * *

Liam was right. Zayn had finally mastered the art of urination with the presence of his piercing. As it turned out, it didn't hurt. Granted, it was the third week of the healing process. He was stupidly proud of his seemingly-small accomplishment.

They hadn't done /anything/ yet, much to Zayn's dismay. Liam would remind him that he wanted his first sexual experience with the piercing that much more memorable. He was also told not to touch himself. With Liam practically always at his hip, or the others constantly arou  
nd, he couldn't get privacy. Even in his showers or on toilet breaks, he knew Liam would find out and he'd get an even longer restriction. However, it was all about making Liam happy, even it was the most frustrating thing it seemed he’d ever experienced.

"Li, I think I'm ready," Zayn finally said a few days after mastering urination whilst standing up. Liam looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Or are you just getting needy?"

"No, I'm sure. It doesn't hurt when I tug at it anymore, and I can actually wiggle it around," Zayn said. He was referring to the ring. On the first day, he did everything he could to keep the piercing still. Now, he was able to move it with no pain.

"I'm used to it, Li," Zayn reaffirmed. He was desperate: three weeks was too long for a man to go without sex. He couldn't wait to get Liam's cock in his arse again.

"Alright, well get your kit off. I expect you on your hands and knees by the time I'm up there," Zayn sped off to their bedroom without another word.

~ ~ ~

It felt like an hour. It really did, but it was only five minutes, and Zayn was so needy and desperate. Time always seemed to slow down for him when Liam wanted him like this.

Liam had taken off his articles of clothing on the way up. Once he arrived at the foot of the bed, he "tsked" down at Zayn and shook his head in disapproval.

"You're faltering," Liam spat. Zayn looked down at himself and realized his arms were bent. Liam never allowed Zayn to rest until he was thoroughly fucked.

"I-I'm sor-" A loud clapping sound erupted from behind Zayn and forced his mouth from moving. The sting on his bum told him to shut up and hold still. He did however, straighten up promptly after whining.

"You are not to be speaking unless I allow it," He growled lowly. Zayn nodded his head hurriedly, anticipation coursing through his veins.

A large, comforting hand made its way up Zayn's back and into his hair. The tawny boy purred into the touch, that is until he was gratingly pulled into Liam's frame without warning.

"Ready for that blow job, sweet baby?" Zayn's whole body trembled in thrill as he nodded. He'd been waiting for three weeks for the blow job Liam had promised. He's more than ready. He didn't just want this. He /needed/ this.

Liam pushed him back down into the mattress and flipped him over with ease. He caught sight of the stainless steel ring at the head of the smaller one's cock. He had to admit, it was a great investment.

Zayn bucked his hips in the air, hoping Liam would get the point. Unfortunately, Zayn earned something he would've never seened coming. Liam slapped his /dick/- hard.

"Wha-" Zayn cut himself off with a loud yelp.

"No talking," Liam hissed and gave his piercing a good yank, not enough to tear the skin, of course. Precum bubbled out of the small opening at the tip of his cock. Zayn released a guttural moan at the sudden and painful act. It made him feel something tingly. He couldn't yet define it, but he absolutely craved it.

"More!" Zayn gasped. He figured if Liam tugged the ring when he talked, he'd do it again. And he was amazingly right.

"Pain kink. Boy, Harry was right," Liam experimentally circled a dry finger around Zayn's ring of muscle and pushed into the velvety heat until the skin connecting it to the next finger met the brim. Zayn threw his head back in a shrill whine.

"You like this, don't you?" Liam added a second finger, twisting it over the first. "You may speak now."

"I-I- oh fuck!" Liam jabbed into Zayn's prostate rather forcefully, nothing compared to the sweet caresses and touches Zayn was used to. But he /loved/ it.

"Ok, love, I want to tell you how glad I am for your bravery. You did a good job and look how well it turned out," Liam crooked his fingers again, this time adding a final dry one.

"Th- thank y-" Zayn couldn’t finish as Liam pressed down hard on his prostate again.

"Now your taking my fingers like a champ, and they're dry, babe. /Dry./"

"Uh- Liam!"

"You've waited so long. That takes a lot of sacrifice, hon-"

"Liam! Oh shit, I'm ready. I'm ready, Liam! I'm ready to take your cock please! Please, Liam!" Liam pulled out triumphantly and glanced at the puckered circumference of Zayn's entryway. He looked up at Zayn, then back at the hole, spitting directly into it.

"Quit spasming, Zayn. I was just praising you for patience, now you're defying me?"

Zayn wailed. "Li, Liam, please. I've waited so long. I've never touched myself. Please fuck me," He was never as grateful for Liam's big heart as he was now when Liam had spit into his hand and slicked up his cock.

"Alright- since you've been so good, and you've begged your way into it like you usually do," Zayn groaned thankfully, spreading his legs as Liam circled his cock around Zayn's brim. His impatience got the better of him and he ground his bum back onto Liam, forcing the tip in. Liam groaned at the tight heat engulfing the first few inches of his cock, and forgot to be mad at Zayn’s disobedience.

"Shit, doesn't that hurt?" Liam gasped, unintentionally pushing himself more passed Zayn's brim.

"Not really. It feels- fuck. Right there,Liam. Right there!" Liam realized he had thrust into his prostate.

"It really doesn't-" Liam tried, a little concerned.

"Liam please! I need you to shut up and fuck me!" Zayn wiggled his bum onto Liam's groin, resulting in a smack on the thigh.

Liam pulled out about halfway after pausing for Zayn to adjust. He gave Zayn one last look before thrusting roughly into his prostate. Both men threw there heads back in ecstasy, two moans almost harmonizing. Liam slung Zayn's bronze legs over his shoulders and gripped his waist for more leverage as he settled into a quick pace.

Meanwhile, the boy beneath him was a withering mess. His hands clutched Liam's bulging triceps as he rammed into his prostate repeatedly.

"Li- Liam! More! More please!" Liam complied to Zayn's pleas and fucked him with every ounce of strength his body contained. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Zayn clenched tightly around his cock, signaling his near release.

"You think you can cum for me, baby? I almost forgot what your o-face looked like," Liam tugged at the Prince Albert piercing at Zayn's cock. At two tugs of the ring, Zayn arched his back and shot his load onto his stomach and chest, some even ending up in his hair. He clenched even impossibly tighter around Liam, ushering him towards release. In four weakening thrusts, Liam spilled all over Zayn's walls in a violent shudder.

After riding out his and Zayn's orgasms, he collapsed onto Zayn and groaned. They spent about five minutes collecting their breathes until Liam pulled out and lay on his side, pulling Zayn into his embrace.

They decided to leave cleaning up for another time and rest for that moment. After Liam had already fallen into his restful slumber, Zayn realized:

He never did get his blow job.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the hardest thing I've ever had to write. And I also have a prompt similar to this, as well as a variation of this prompt written by another one of my betas, Alysia. That variation will be posted after this, and I'm hoping I could get the similar prompt done by tomorrow or Thursday. Thank you!


End file.
